Beneath The Moonlight
by Neko Oni
Summary: kai x rei. one shot. kai and rei on a moonlit balcony. fluff and sap. and a deaf rei. my usual fluff with a tiny angst twist.


this here's a little snipet for the Kai x Rei ML fic rush challenge. I don't have much to say, except enjoy! ^.^  
  
kai and rei: zzzzz *sleeping, rei curled up on kai's chest *  
  
SUMMARY: kai, rei, and a moonlit balcony. total fluff and sap. also, there's something not quite right with our dear neko-chan.....  
  
WARNINGS: lots of fluff and sap- be sure to brush and floss, kiddies! shounen-ai. boi x boi, kai x rei  
  
DISCLAIMER: beyblade and associated characters do not belong to me.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
BENEATH THE MOONLIGHT  
  
Rei clung tightly to Lee's left arm, gazing around him in awe of the massive, grand structure and letting his older brother lead him through the crowd of finely dressed people. Gold and crystal chandeliers hung from high, arched ceilings adorned with intricate murals. The banquet hall was huge; there were row upon row of long tables clothed with fine white linen table clothes, the tables themselves groaning under the weight of delicious, gourmet food, fine wines, and golden candelabras. The people- members of various elite beyblade teams, their sponsors, their families, and BBA officials- all wore elaborate, expensive finery.  
  
Rei chuckled at the thought that he, Lee, and Mao, three lowly mountain neko-jins, were in such a grand, elegant place. But, if truth were told, they were three of the best dressed there. Lee wore a classic black tux, Mao a pale pink kimono with white sashes, and Rei was the most beautiful creature at the ball. His ankle length, silken raven hair was wound in an elegant coil about his head, with two red hair pins with golden tassels and copper disks engraved with the Chinese symbols for love and good fortune held the soft locks in place. His slim, soft body was encased in a white silk kimono with red sashes and trim, and he wore tabi, the traditional Japanese two toed sock, with raised wooden sandals.  
  
The kitten's golden gaze scanned the crowd curiously, searching for a particular cold, crimson eyed blader as Lee and Mao led him along, slipping through the mingling crowd. He looked up at Lee, whose head was turned to Mao, who was on his other arm, then looked back at the sea of people. He felt eyes on him, and turned to look over his shoulder, though he knew it wasn't Kai; he didn't get the familiar tingle down his spine that he did every time Kai looked at him.  
  
A boy and girl, slightly older than him, were looking at him. The girl pointed to Rei, towards the small devices on both of Rei's ears. The devices consisted of a clear rubbery part that was inserted to and covered the insides and whorls of Rei's ears, and was connected to a hard plastic part that fit behind the entire length of his ears. The girl then said something to the boy, then they both looked at Rei again and laughed.  
  
The kitten lowered his head and moved closer to Lee, looking at the floor. He was sorely tempted to yank the hearing aids out. Though he would be completely deaf and unable to hear anything, at least he would look normal. He'd been deaf for half of his 16 year old life, ever since he'd gotten that horrible illness and had had to be taken to the hospital. The disease had left him with 95% of his hearing gone; he'd learned sign language and how to read lips, though he could only do so in a couple of languages. Also, when he spoke, some of his words tended to slur, but that was from being unable to hear how the words were correctly pronounced. His "Rs" and "Ls" always got turned into "Ws".  
  
Sighing, Rei peered up at the crowd through a veil of thick lashes, his head still lowered, then suddenly popped up as he saw Kai in a far corner of the room, past the dining tables and dance floor, leaning casually against the highly polished railing of the steps. He was about to leave Lee and go to him when strong fingers wrapped around his upper arm, gently tugging him back.  
  
"No, Rei-chan." Lee caught Rei's chin with his fingers and raised his head, making sure Rei was looking at him so that the kitten could read his lips as he mouthed the words. When talking to Rei, you had to speak loudly and slowly so he could hear you, and Lee didn't want the world to know what they were up to. Rei whimpered, pouting a bit and giving the taller neko a dirty look. Lee sighed and kissed Rei's forehead. He was terrified of something happening to Rei if the kitten went off by himself.  
  
Rei pouted and looked away, back to where Kai had been standing. But the bluenette was gone. The kitten sighed and allowed Lee to pull him through the crowd once more, until they were at a finely furnished, elegant, prim and proper table. Lee helped Rei and Mao into their seats before seating himself, since he wasn't' wearing a confining kimono. Rei sighed, glad he was on the end, and gazed about the crowd for Kai. But he couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
Soon after, dinner, all seven fancy courses, was served with no trace of Kai what so ever. Rei pouted, glaring down at his food and picking moodily at it. Damn it all, where was Kai? A finger tapping on his shoulder caused Rei to gasp and jump, whirling around in his seat to see who'd done that. The very bluenette in question held out a hand in smiling invitation to dance.  
  
Rei paused, glanced at Lee, who was involved in conversation with Mao, before placing one of his slender hands in Kai's. The bigger hand grasped his firmly, and the neko felt the warm calluses of Kai's hands against the soft pads of his own as he was hauled to his feet and led across the floor, to the dancing area in front of the orchestra.  
  
Rei fit easily in Kai's arms. It was the most natural thing in the world, as if he belonged there. His soft body fit so well against Kai's muscled, hard one. Kai's arms were strong yet gentle as they pulled Rei against him, one around his slim waist, and the still holding his hand. Rei laid his free hand across Kai's shoulders, and the two joined the other dancers on the floor.  
  
Kai whirled Rei effortlessly about the floor, their feet gliding so smoothly over the finely polished tiles that it seemed as if they were flying. The lovers stared down into each other's eyes, loosing themselves in the other's soul.  
  
The music, which Rei could barely hear, faded away, and he briefly noted that they were on the edge of the dance floor, in a corner of the room. Kai stopped dancing and held his kitten to his chest, closing his eyes and summoning up his courage.  
  
Rei stared up at Kai, waiting for him to speak and focusing on his lips so he could catch whatever his koi wanted to say. Kai's crimson eyes opened, and he reached up with both big hands, tenderly framing Rei's soft face, and he spoke the words he had been so afraid to say. "Rei, I lo-"  
  
Rei's eyes widened, their amber depths shinning with joy at the words he'd never thought he'd hear. He stood on tiptoe, leaning close so he could hear and always remember the whispered words. His heart started beating faster, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. His chest welled with a soaring feeling. Here it comes....Kai was opening his mouth to speak.  
  
"Rei, I lo-" Rei's eyes sparkled at Kai's declaration of undying love. But...something was wrong. Kai's lips were moving, but Rei couldn't hear his voice, and he knew Kai hadn't stopped talking and just mouthed instead.  
  
"No! No! NO!" Rei stepped back, away from Kai, and frantically tapped the plastic behind his ears. No, this wasn't happening, it wasn't! Anger welled up within him when he realized the batteries in his hearing aids had actually died out, and he'd just changed them before they'd left for the ball.  
  
Rei let out an angry cry, tears of frustration welling in his eyes, before taking off in a headlong flight down the hall. He ran unseeingly until he came to an open glass door, and walked out onto a balcony. The warm night air caressed his skin, but he paid it no mind. He flung himself on a bench, tore his hearing aids out, gave them an angry glare, and broke down in sobs.  
  
Ever since he'd started dating Kai, two years ago, he'd been waiting, dreaming, dying to hear those words. And Kai had finally uttered them, but, no Rei Kon's dream wasn't, apparently, allowed to come true. He would be forever denied Kai's soft, husky voice as he whispered those words of endearment, he would never get the chance to lock the memory of that first, precious moment and of Kai's gentle voice in his heart. It was gone, gone forever.  
  
Kai watched Rei go, momentarily stunned, before taking off after him and following him. It wasn't hard to catch up to the kitten, because the tight skirt of the kimono forced the neko to take short, wavering steps. The bluenette watched as his koibito went onto an open balcony and fell down sobbing on a bench, and he followed.  
  
Kai knelt at Rei's side, knowing instantly what was wrong when he spied the discarded hearing aids. He picked them up then reached out and pulled the neko against his chest.  
  
Rei squealed in surprise, but stopped struggling when he realized who it was. His eyes widened, forgotten tears clinging to his lashes. "Kai?"  
  
Kai looked straight into Rei's tear stained face. "It's alright, Rei." Rei paused, then buried himself in Kai's neck while the older boy rubbed his back soothingly. Kai waited until Rei had cried himself out and was nearly exhausted, laying limp in his arms. While his precious neko had been crying, the bluenette had pocketed the hearing aids. Now, he gave Rei a gentle squeeze about the shoulders, kissed his forehead, then pointed.  
  
"Look" Kai said. Rei watched his lips move, then turned his head in the direction of Kai's outstretched hand. His breath caught in his throat and he could barely breathe. His amber eyes gazed out over the landscape, and he was awed by the sheer beauty of it.  
  
They were on a small, private balcony over looking a huge garden. The moon shone with an ethereal light, a polished white shell against a navy blue velvet back drop that sparkled with diamonds. The softly bubbling, dark water in a gray washed fountain reflected the moon's light in its ripples. The trees and bushes were dark green shadows, and many of the fragrant flowers were closed for the night. All except for one type. Pale white flowers on a clinging vine were open in full bloom, currently the most fragrant in the entire garden. Moon lilies. And the vine had wrapped itself around the side of the building and climbed all the way up onto the balcony and was spilling over the railing.  
  
Kai smiled and stood, bringing Rei with him. He kept the koneko held firmly, comfortingly against his side, and made his way over to railing of the marble balcony. They stood together, gazing out over the breath taking scenery, enjoying the moment and each other, savoring it.  
  
Rei tilted his head up to look at Kai. "It's beautifuw."  
  
The corner's of Kai's lips turned up slightly, and he held Rei to him tightly, brushing a kiss against his forehead. He looked deeply into the calmed golden eyes. "Not as beautiful as you are."  
  
Rei blushed and looked away to gaze back out at the moon and sleeping garden. Kai reached down and plucked one of the big, fragrant, pale blossoms of the moon lilies, and caught Rei's chin in between his fingers. "I mean it, Rei. You are beautiful." He tucked the lily into Rei's coiled hair, and it made him all the more enticing.  
  
Rei laid his hands just below Kai's shoulders, gazing up at him, his slim body listing toward the bigger one slightly. Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, pulling him flush against him. "I love you, Rei Kon." He mouthed, then, before Rei could even blink, crushed his lips against Rei's petal soft ones.  
  
Rei instantly melted into the kiss, burying his hands in Kai's hair and leaning into his body, their souls becoming one. The slow, warm breeze caressed over the two young lovers, who stood alone on a moon lit balcony, sharing a soul searing kiss of true, undying love.  
  
owari (end)  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
well....that was sweet, ne? be sure to make an appointment with your dentist to get all your cavities filled ^_~ 


End file.
